I Am So Not Here for This
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Immunity Challenge: A Leg Up Participants would put one foot on one end of a seesaw with the other end having a ceramic vase balanced on it. The castaways would attempt to keep the vase balanced on the end with their foot still on the seesaw. If the vase falls, the person it belongs to is eliminated. The last castaway of each tribe to have their vase on the end of the seesaw would win. Winner: Bob, Phil, Barry Story Night of Day 14 Alone at Oodomari, April and Barry were near hopelessness. They agreed to stick together until the very end, even though it would prove difficult. Barry took some time to reflect on his new advantage. Day 15 The tribes arrived in expectation of their next reward challenge, but were shocked to discover that Luke did not have anything set up. Instead, Luke announced that after fifteen days, they were switching tribes. Everyone dropped their buffs as Luke walked around with a tray full of new buffs wrapped in cloth. Everyone selected a new one purely at random. Once everyone had a new buff, Luke gave the word for them to open their cloth and see their new tribes. The new Ishinomaki members were Aela, Bob, Mileena, Stone Cold, and Tom. The new Nitoda members were April, Barry, Faye, Paige, and Ulfric. The new Oodomari members were Beorn, C.C., Donna, Jimin, and Phil. Luke then revealed that the Chieftain twist was no more, forcing Aela and Phil to return their necklaces. Luke asked Aela how it felt to be on a tribe consisting entirely of former Ishinomaki members, to which she expressed concern, but claimed it was nothing she couldn't handle. Phil was also acknowledged as the only former Ishinomaki on the new Oodomari, but he also claimed that he could handle it. With that, the tribes were dismissed back to camp. On Ishinomaki, the four former members introduced Aela to their camp. Tom took Aela aside and assured her that there were no connections between him and Bob, and Mileena was unpredictable. He told her to work with him and Stone Cold to ensure her safety, since Ulfric ran the tribe before. Tom and Stone Cold talked in private, with Tom assuring the wrestler that he would swing Aela over to them. However, Aela also did some talking with Mileena. Mileena expressed concern about Stone Cold being a threat, giving Aela options. Mileena spoke with Bob to see where he stood, with Bob suggesting that the tribe stick together and vote out Aela. Mileena proposed her idea to vote Stone Cold, which Bob had wanted to do in the past, but Bob was not certain this time. At Nitoda, April and Barry saw their opportunity to make a comeback. Barry talked with Ulfric as the two explored the camp, while April talked with Paige. Ulfric agreed with Barry that Nitoda was overpowered, but wasn't convinced that he would join us with April and Barry yet. Ulfric talked to Paige, with the latter calling April and Barry likability threats. However, Paige told Ulfric that she would be willing to vote out Faye if that was his decision. April and Faye had a conversation, with Faye suggesting that the two duos team up to vote out Ulfric rather than go against each other. April liked the idea. On Oodomari, the former Nitoda members welcomed Phil, but everyone was disappointed to see how much a disaster their new beach was. After getting settled in, C.C. and Phil went out to collect wood to start rebuilding the disastrous camp. While out, C.C. told Phil that Beorn had a Magic Wand and had planned to vote her out. This opened a door for Phil, who expressed his willingness to work with C.C.. With the duo kept intact, Donna and Jimin discussed whether to bring Phil in as a third and vote out Beorn or C.C., or to stick with Nitoda and take out Phil. Jimin saw it as a perfect opportunity to flush Beorn's idol, then to vote C.C. or Phil. Day 16 The tribes arrived for their first Immunity challenge since the swap, as Luke took away both pieces of the Immunity Idol and put them away. He then revealed that all three tribes would be attending Tribal Council to vote somebody out, with one person from each tribe winning Immunity. He then took out three Immunity necklaces and stating that the tribes would compete in a random order. Ishinomaki went first. The five Ishinomaki stayed stable for thirty-two minutes, until Mileena finally had movement and dropped out. After another twenty-eight minutes, Tom dropped out as well. Thirty-eight minutes passed until Stone Cold dropped out. Bob maintained balance the whole time, but Aela started to have some movement. After a movement, Aela lost her grip and dropped out. Bob won Immunity on Ishinomaki. Oodomari went next. It only took five minutes until Donna dropped out. After an hour, C.C. dropped out. Right after, Beorn dropped. It was a very close match between Jimin and Phil, but after twelve more minutes, Jimin dropped and Phil won Immunity on Oodomari. Nitoda went last. It took less than a minute before April dropped out. After a bit over an hour, Ulfric dropped. Twenty minutes passed before Paige did as well, leaving Barry and Faye to face off. Both started getting an awful lot of movement, but Barry managed to hang in there a bit longer, winning Immunity on Nitoda after Faye dropped. Luke presented Bob, Phil, and Barry with the Immunity necklaces before dismissing the tribes back to camp to discuss the votes. At Ishinomaki, the tribe congratulated Bob on his win, but the tomato got right to work. Aela and Bob had a conversation, with Aela pulling to vote the threatening Stone Cold. Bob remembered Mileena's strategy to do so, but was still uncertain about it. Mileena discussed voting with Tom, telling him about the plan to vote Stone Cold. Tom turned it down, but Mileena insisted. Tom then spoke to Stone Cold, telling him that Mileena was gunning for him. This angered the wrestler, who now shifted his target to the ninja. On Oodomari, Beorn and Jimin went for a walk to talk about the vote. Beorn mentioned how he wanted to get rid of C.C., which Jimin approved of. Beorn talked to Phil about voting C.C., but Phil was hesitant. He mentioned how Donna and Jimin were a dynamic duo, and both of them were very threatening. Beorn took this into consideration. Phil talked to C.C. about the vote, telling her that they need to vote either Donna or Jimin to stay in. Beorn was not certain of who to vote, himself. Donna and Jimin discussed voting, where Jimin told Donna his plan, as the two went to speak to Phil about it. At Nitoda, Faye and Paige discussed voting. Faye explained her strategy to take out Ulfric, but Paige countered it with her strategy to bring in Ulfric and take out April. Faye wasn't positive of the idea. April and Barry talked at camp, with Barry making the suggestion of bringing in Ulfric and voting out either Faye or Paige, whichever proved to be the bigger threat. April remembered Faye's strategy and brought it up, but Barry didn't trust it. Barry talked to Ulfric about the plan, which Ulfric seemed in favor of. However, both Faye and Paige approached the Stormcloak at separate times with their plan instead. This left Ulfric as the deciding swing vote. Faye and Paige began to worry after seeing Ulfric talking to April and Barry. When Faye tried to talk to April, the latter was dismissive. Ishinomaki was the first tribe to enter Tribal Council. Aela grabbed her torch for the first time and lit it. After an open slip-up from Mileena, it became clear that it would be between her and Stone Cold. The two argued briefly about who would be better to keep on the tribe, before the voting started. Stone Cold voted Mileena, but Tom sided with the others and unanimously voted Stone Cold out. The wrestler's torch was snuffed as he said farewell and left the game. Luke commended the tribe for their unified vote, as they grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Oodomari attended Tribal Council next. Beorn, C.C., Donna, and Jimin lit their torches for the first time. The tribe was mostly quiet, with everybody afraid of revealing something major. However, C.C. brought up Donna and Jimin's closeness in her defense. Soon enough, it was time to vote. Once everyone voted, Jimin stood up and placed his Fatality Ring on Beorn's finger, cursing him with one extra vote at every vote he attends for the rest of the game. Shocked by this move, Beorn stood up and played his Magic Wand as a Power Ring, casting all votes for him onto Donna. Luke then read the votes. The Fatality Ring gave Beorn one vote, but it was his only one. Donna and Jimin voted C.C. as planned, but Beorn's one vote joined C.C. and Phil's votes for Donna, as well as his own, eliminating Donna from the game. Donna hugged Jimin goodbye as her torch was snuffed. Jimin was left shocked and alone, without his advantage anymore. Beorn himself was confused, but C.C. and Phil exchanged devious smiles. Luke acknowledged the variety of reactions from the players, and told them that things would only get more interesting from here on out. Oodomari grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Nitoda was the final tribe to attend Tribal Council, where Faye and Paige lit their torches for the first time. It seemed to be the consensus that Ulfric would be the swing vote between April or Faye. The two argued as to why they would be better to keep, but Faye pulled out her Legacy advantage and announced that she was using it to save herself. However, Barry stood up immediately afterwards and played his Legacy Destroyer, negating Faye's advantage and leaving her shocked and vulnerable. On that note, the voting began. Faye turned out to be the only one to vote for April, as Paige flipped and eliminated Faye unanimously with the others. Faye's torch was snuffed as Barry gave a satisfied smile. Luke commented on how all three Tribals were very intense, and that the game had only just begun. Nitoda grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Ishinomaki Voting Confessionals Final Words Oodomari Voting Confessionals None Final Words Nitoda Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running